A Growing Passion
by Golden Butter
Summary: Enjoy this story of Miku and Luka's relationship growing deeper and deeper through the chapters. Warning: Takes a long time to get a chapter in. Sorry! D:
1. Warm Touch

**Hello! This is my first time writing on here. I am going to try my best with grammar and spelling. If anything bothers you, please tell me! Thanks. This is a Miku x Luka fan fiction, which I am beginning to believe is kawaii :) The age difference is slightly interfering so I am going to make Luka about 17-18 than 20 years old. I do not plan on making this a one shot, thus the title may not make sense yet. Slight sexuality.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
The tealette girl walked with a slow pace down the busy intersections. She passes by populated stores, thinking about treating herself as she just came back to Japan. It's been at least a year or so since she's been away. She bumps into people here and there, usually finding herself quite short compared to others. Miku was merely window shopping, perhaps thinking about buying something if she saw anything interesting.  
The shopping area was full of teens to young adults. Its abnormal to find anyone younger around these 'potentially dangerous' areas. Some people stayed away, despite their age, others just shrugged it off, like Miku.

Finally Miku came across something appealing in one of the stores windows. "Summer.. Wearings?" The blue haired girl said slightly questionable. In the window she saw a thin loose blue dress, but not thin enough you could see through it, nor the color. The dress would probably dangle near Miku's knees if she wore it. It was sleeveless, of course, and the straps were about 1 finger thick. There was a pretty like beach wave design sketch around the brim of the bottom, rising up to the waste, with the rest slowly growing into light blue to the shoulders. It matched Miku's teal colored hair. Miku stood there, staring at it.

The tealette's gaze snapped as she saw something indecent from the glasses reflection. On the other side of the street she witnessed a pink haired girl being forcefully tugged by an older man. The women appeared a little older than Miku, and the man seemed around the age of 24? Miku didn't understand the situation between those two, she decided not to get into anyone's bussiness. But she couldn't rip her eyes of the glass's reflection. People walking up and down the street continuesly got into Miku's sight. Ironically, a swarm of people came pouring down the streets. Miku clenched her teeth in frustration, "Tch," she knows she shouldn't be digging her own grave, but she was just too curious.  
Once the wave of people fluttered away, so was the girl and the man. She turns around flustered, looking at the other side of the street. Miku jogged over to the other side, looking left to right. Her eyesight caught a bit of flowing pink before it disappears around an alley corner. She chased after it, swinging into the alley way. She walked silently down the dark ruined narrow hall. She started to hear a faint female noise of struggle from the alley way that turns right. Miku leaned against the wall peering over the side to see the dead end of a girl and a man. (The alley is straight than it turns right where there is a dead end.)

"S-somebody... help me... !" The pinkette whimpered softly. The man shoved his rough hand into her mouth. His disgusting grin grew longer across his face.

"No one's gonna come and save ya ass! Shut up!" The man yelled in her ears. He started to reach beneath her skirt, the girl began to moan weakly as tears form in her eyes. The alley was dark, even Miku had a hard time seeing what was happening. The tealette dashed behind the man silently.

"MIKU'S... SNEAK ATTACK!" Miku yelled out with a heroic like tone with determined eyes. She slammed her foot into a man's greatest weak spot. The young adult's expression grew unpleasant before falling in defeat. Miku grabbed the crying girl and bolted out of the alley. She ran aimlessly still holding a tight grip onto the girl's hand. The tealette had led the girl into another alleyway, far away from the shopping area. The pinkette was still crying, a river of water streaming down her cheeks. "You're safe now! So please don't cry." Miku pleaded to the girl as she became embarrased. She waved her hands around to get the girls attention.

But she kept on crying.

"Look! Look! Ishn't dish hace hunny (Isn't this face funny)?" Miku stretched her mouth out with her hands and pulled her bottom lids down. The bawling girl stared at her strangely for a moment, then continued to cry in her hands. "Geez..! You're gonna ruin your pretty face if you keep crying like that!" She said sheepishly, make up started to drift down the sobbing girls face. It was smudged against her skin as her small hands kept rubbing against it. Miku stood on her tiptoes and lightly touched the girls hands, and put them by her side. She started wiping the tears off the girls face, it made it difficult for her since the pinkette was taller. Her thumbs moved along her cheeks as if they were window shields. Her other fingers lay against the pinkette's cheek.

The pinkette thought about how warm the blue haired girls touch was, she started to blush intensely. Miku stopped her aiding, and kept her hands on the girls cheek, staring at one another. "G-gomen! For touching y-you s-s-so suddenly..." Miku removed her hands immediately, turning around, attempting to hide her blush as well.

"It's okay," the girl said softy with a whimper. It seems as though she stopped crying as she gathered her act back together. "Can I have your name?" Miku was a little surpised, but she turned around shyly.

"Miku.. Hatsune.." She said with a quivering smile.

"I'm Luka Megurine! Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)." Miku stood there, rubbing both of her arms as if she was nervous of something. An awkward pause was built. Finally Miku broke it.

"W-well anyway... That shopping area is d-dangerous... S-so don't hang around there too much, okay?" She insisted with a few stutters. Luka giggled again showing one of the cutest smiles Miku has seen, her blush grew further.

"Perhaps you're worried about me?" Luka said joyfully. The tealette's crimson blush spread through her entire face.

"Wha..- what are you talking about?!" Miku turned back around, refusing to show her face. She started to walk near the end of the alley way, into the open streets. "Of course I would, _baka_. Get home safely, okay?" Miku mumbled to her before sprinting away on to the streets.


	2. Miku's Surprising Encounter!

**Miku and Luka's relationship will soon grow closer and closer... chapter 2 everyone! :) Be aware! I center this more around Miku's life than Luka's. (Not everything will be Miku and Luka together .)**

**Note: Writing this fan fic takes awhile depending how long it is, and how much time I have to write (and also how lazy I am) ^-^ for now, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miku opened her eyes to a morning greeting sun. She was laying in bed, half asleep, and realized her curtains were wide open, revealing the bright light easily breaking through.

Today is her first day at her new school as a transfer student. It was fall break, and everybody is coming back to school. It was perfect timing for Miku to come back to Japan. She yawned lazily and got out of bed. She exchanged her purple pajamas for her school uniform. It was a white colored shirt with a tan sweater over it. Her navy blue skirt was short, and short enough. "First day of school, eh, Miku?" The tealette began to speak to herself as word of encouragement, she puts up her long thick hair into her styled pony tails. "Yosh! Let's make a good impression today!"

Miku hopped downstairs and enjoyed her yummy breakfast she ate. After she was done, she looked at the time on her living room clock, Miku's eyes widened, "8-8-8:25 AM?!"

Miku bolted out the door bringing her school bag with her. Originally, it would take to walk over to her new school, about 15 minutes. But Miku needed to pull of a miracle to make it in 5 minutes. She ran with all her might up and down hills, crossing busy streets, to reach her school desperately.

The tealette finally reached the school gates.

No one.

Not a single person was spotted in front of the school. Miku checked her phone, "8:37 AM! I might still have time since I'm a transfer student..."

**SCHOOL**

Ms. Kawada was about half way through her student list, already informed Miku Hatsune has not arrived in school yet. "Reiko Tamaki?"

"Here~"

Finally, she reached the end. "Now, everyone. We have a new transfer student today. But it appears she has-"

"I'M HERE!~" Miku bursted through the doors with giant gasps of breathing. "I'm... here...!" She ran over to the startled teacher. Miku as she is, she can also be pretty clumsy. The tealette tripped over her own foot and landed straight on her face. Her skirt almost flew up exposing her panties, the guys "oh'd" and "ah'd" for a moment with a pervy blush across their face, but the skirt missed the opportunity and fell back down. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" She groaned weakly, picking herself up and rubbing her face. So much for a good impression.

"Are you alright Hatsune-san!?" Ms. Kawada said worryingly.

Miku nodded and got up, looking at the class, "Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you). Watashi wa (I am) Miku Hatsune desu! Yoroshiku onegai shi masu (Please take care of me)!" She said bowing to them.

"Minna (everyone), this is our new transfer student. Now Hatsune-san you can take a seat over there behind Megurine-san" Ms. Kawada pointed to a desk all the way back next to the window. The class watched the girl in awe. Miku walked down the rows of desks, she caught eye with a pinkette girl staring off into space. She was facing to the window so Miku couldnt indetify her. She stood there for a moment, looking at the long flowing pink hair. Miku's face grew shocked and realized, is this Luka Megurine? Finally the girl noticed she was being watched and turned to face the transfer student.

"Oh? Miku-chan! If it isn't you!" Luka erupted with joy and a smile.

"L-Luka? Megurine..?" Miku's memory flashbacked to the moment when her hands had made contact with the girls soft wet cheeks. Her heart began to feel tight. What was that feeling she had? She started to blush again and her eyes moved away avoiding eye contact. It was too ironic, Miku's seating was right behind Luka's. The pinkette merely smiled at her as Miku took her seat.  
"Now class, welcome back! Are you all excited to be here?" Ms. Kawada said with excitement. The class moaned in response.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short and took a long time to post! Obviously blame me for being lazy. I had this written for the past 2 weeks but I didn't think about posting it. Another chapter hopefully sooner and cuter :D**


	3. Luka Saves Miku

**Yahooo! Chapter 3 is out! Will be awhile for the next one D: Sowwy, blame it on school. More Miku and Luka this time ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The tealette felt jittery on her first day of school. Tapping her pencil and bouncing her feet, she could only think of Luka, who was sitting right in front of her. Miku silently grunted as if iritated looking at the long pinkette's hair. But what was there to be mad about? Perhaps Miku was embarassed about seeing Luka again, knowing Luka knew of her heroic acts. The tealette rubbed her head vigorously with the palms of her hand._ No more thinking of her!_ Miku tried to focus on her class but there wasn't much to miss since school just started, just reviewing. Luckily Miku had studied a lot in England, where she came back from.

Before she knew it, the bell rang, it was the signal to "get off your ass" and get to your next class sort of thing. Miku had probably puts it a little too harsh. It was different this time, the teacher excused herself and the class's volume began to rise. So it really was just a brief reviewing. Quickly, a crowd of students came blowing in around Miku. Getting out of their seats and rushing towards the back room. "Ne, ne, where are you from!?"

"Are you single?"

"That was a nice introduction!"

"Sugoi~, you're so pretty!"

"What school did you attend to before?"

Questions thrown here and there, and Miku desperatly trying to answer them. "E..Eto... I just came back from 2 years of study in England..." The group of students appeared amused and impressed. And poor Miku was in a pickle, drowning in the class's over attention. "C-Can I have some room, please?" The tealette felt a bit pressured as she was actually a bit claustrophobic, she was always a "personal space" kind of girl.  
Suddenly, a hand came in from the crowd and grabbed Miku's hand that was resting on the desk. The hand pulled her and the tealette stood up to prevent from stretching her arm. The students stopped socializing and curious to see who's hand it was... Luka's. "Miku-chan! Let's go!" The pinkette claimed and dragged Miku away from the students, running out of the class room. Miku was silent, _Luka.. thank you.._, the tealette only made that thought grow stronger and Miku's grip on Luka's hand grew tighter.

Luka slipped a glimpse behind and smiled, noticing Miku held on to her hand solid. The pinkette led Miku into a closet, full of janitor tools and such. "Thank you...!" Miku said almost hesitantly.

"You saved me, I save you! It's all I can do to repay the kindess." Luka said with a slight sympathetic tone.

"O..Oh so.. its like that?" Miku said sorrowfully.

"Eh..?! Wait! Not like that! We-.. We're friends right?" The pinkette replied insistently.

Somehow, "friends", struck Miku painfully. She weakly responded with a, "Right.. friends," and forced a smile on her face. What was there to be depressed about? Nothing. "Really.. I was feeling a bit claustrophobic."

"I could tell.. Geez the students here can be such a ruckus sometimes!" Luka said while making a funny gesture. "Are you good now? Want to return back to class?"

"Oh I think I'm fine now, thanks," Luka took the lead first and Miku came behind.

*Thump*

"Hm? What was that, it sounded like something fell..." Luka said curiously.

"Oh? I don't know," the two girls looked back, but didn't notice anything different about the scene. "I think it was just your imagination, don't worry about it."

"I guess you're right." The pinkette took off with the tealette following.

Once Miku got back to class, the tension had died down a lot. She sighed a bit and began to feel tiresome. _Are (Aw-reh)...?_ Miku's vision began to fade, gradually her eye lids closed. Believe it or not, she had fallen asleep on her desk.

**TIME SKIP - REVIEWING CLASS BREAK TIME OVER, GO TO NEXT PERIOD.**

"Ne, ne? Is the new transfer girl asleep?" A girl whispered to her friend that sat next to Miku.

"Eh!? No way.." Both of the girls looked at the happily sleeping tealette. "Maybe we should wake her up?" Perhaps the giggling girls found it amusing that she had fallen asleep. The bell rang again, break time was over and everyone had to get to there classes...


End file.
